Dark Dawn
by heyitsel
Summary: follows the lives of the Cullen's 11 years after BD. At a new high school in Astoria, OR, dark dawn follows their day to day lives including Nessie. NO JACOB.  Rated M just in case. Bella, Edward, Renesmee POV.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: I Don't like Jacob, so Jacob is just not there and probably won't be mentioned, but hey, that's just me :) My first fanfiction, so don't be too harsh, but reviews happily welcomed!**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all of it**_

Fresh start

RPOV

The rain flew threw my window and soaked the plastic sill. It was a new day, a new house, a new school. I sighed and jumped out of bed. I felt kinda sick as I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself. My ringlets had knotted and backcombed themselves during the night. As I brushed through them I gave up and turned the tap on to soak the ends. I wondered if the kids here would keep to themselves as much as last time. Dad said that was totally normal and it shouldn't bother me. But it does. I really want to make new friends, but no one would get to know me. I did have 2 boyfriends at my last school, but they both broke up with me for some cheerleader or something. I sat next to Alice in most of my classes, so I didn't meet anyone that way. We were going for the same story as last time. Bella is my older sister, Alice is my cousin and Emmett is my older brother. Jasper and Rose are twins and Edward is their cousin. I gave up on the whole idea of calling them aunts and uncles when it was just a mouthful and I went to high school.

When my hair was dry and being obedient, I threw on some blue jeans, a short sleeved t-shirt and a black jacket. Downstairs Mom, Esme, Emmett and Alice were waiting. Carlisle was on his first day of a new job and the others had gone to school early. "Good morning baby" my mom sweetly smiled "sleep well sweet cheeks?" Alice grinned with one eyebrow raised. "What? Why are you all staring at me like that? It's real creepy you know." Emmett boomed a laugh, and mom rolled her eyes "you may want to look in the mirror, don't mind those two." I looked in the mirror to see big lipstick smudges around my mouth. I thought it was lipstick, but then I remembered I didn't use lipstick and saw it wasn't sticky, but dry. I never realised how much of a messy eater I was. I licked my finger and rubbed the blood off violently. Embarrassed, I shot out of the door to get to the car, but I was too slow compared to everyone else. Mom laughed softly and gave me a hug, "I'm sorry baby, but it happens to everyone. Don't worry about it." "Did it ever happen to you?" I asked hopefully "Well no...But you missed a spot" she smiled as she rubbed it off with her silky smooth fingers "come on, let's go. Wave goodbye to Esme!" I waved and we got into the car to get to school. I turned to my mom and whispered, knowing everyone could hear anyway "I'm nervous. What if I don't make any friends again?" she put her hands on my hand "anyone who doesn't like you don't deserve you. You are very special by heart and ability Renesmee. You always have us darling. You are very strong." I smiled. She always knew how to make me feel so much better about myself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, this chapter is longer and a bit more stereotypical lol. I don't know what American sophomores learn in world history, I just made it up :) enjoy x**_

_**Stephanie Meyer owns it **_

BPOV

At school I sighed and looked at my sophomore classes. I wondered which ones Edward was in. Not that it mattered. Before a night of passion he had told me the plan. We would go around like our families didn't know each other. We had 'never met'. Emmett would probably sit with Jasper, but in most classes we weren't together. Alice and Nessie were freshmen, so I was on my own. I would meet another Jess or even worse another Lauren. So in world history, after a very awkward biology, I looked for an empty seat. I hoped I would be with a quite person, someone I would never have to talk to again. Suddenly 3 rowdy girls barged through the door. "OMG did you go to Paul's party at the weekend? Annie totally slept with Troy!" said the dark blond girl with a freckly face and brown eyes. "No he didn't!" the brunette blushed. "Jeez Emily you're always on top of things! Unlike you Karen, you are such a Virgin with your little girl crushes!" a girl with strait Bleach blond hair and big blue eyes exclaimed with major attitude. Did that mean her and the other blonde girl Emily weren't virgins? So they were 15 and sluts. Just great. Emily and Karen suddenly gasped and shouted in harmony "I call dibs on the empty desk!" they high-fived each other in success. "Whatever, kids." The bleach blond rolled her eyes and sat down next to me. I looked down and caught her staring. She then smiled warmly at me, to my surprise, and asked me "hey, you're new aren't you? I'm Mary, by the way." I looked at her and just shrugged and said "I'm Bella; it's nice to meet you." I looked down and doodled randomly on my book "so" she said excitedly "are you doing tryouts?" "What?" I asked, puzzled "Cheer tryouts?" "Oh um..." is all I could say. "OMG you have to, friends come to tryouts with other friends, right?" she asked impatiently. So I was her friend was I now? Huh, this was much less awkward when you're a vampire I guess. "I suppose I could try..." "That's the spirit girlfriend!" after that she droned on and on about her ex's and her modelling career and, after that I didn't pay much notice to her or the teacher really. She reminded me of jess. I missed jess. She was nice enough at the beginning. I was listening to her friends, actually, who were bitching about me and Mary already. I heard "OMG who does she think she is? Ditches her old friends for that new girl" "yeah, she's too pretty, I mean, she's probably really dumb and small minded and boring. Those teeth are too white. "_Everything_ about her is too white, except her hair and lips. Eurgh, and those eyes are so creepy" "yeah who has yellow eyes?" "Well, she does...shhh, Mr Barton is looking our way. Look like you are listening!" "Wait, he's looking at the new girl, I hope she gets a detention while we do tryouts!" "Miss Cullen!" those girls were right about him. "What were the years that the Civil war occurred in?" he asked impatiently. Usually a sophomore wouldn't know that if they were talking, but id been in this class 4 times before. "It was between 1861 and 1865 sir." He looked seriously pissed off. "Very well then..." and carried on the lesson. "How the hell did she know the answer?" "So she's smart and pretty. What's next? Laser vision?" I did a low chuckle and went to shut down mode the rest of the lesson.

"So what are you wearing for tryouts?" Emily asked. Crap. I didn't know if I had anything. I rummaged through my purse to find a pair of preppy sweat shorts. I might just kiss Alice when I got home. "These and a tank top, why?" Emily went bright red and mumbled something I really didn't want to repeat. In the gym everyone was stretching. I had no clue what to do, but I would try to tone myself down to a human level. At the tryouts, there were kicks, chants, the odd flip, smiles and a bored coach. "NEXT!" she said in monotone, looking bored stiff. Mary was up and did an elegant routine of kicks, cartwheels and chants. "That was great Mary. I think you are squad material. I'll see you later. NEXT!" Mary came over with a big grin on her face and hugged me and then the others. She really took a shine to me. Who'd have thought, the elite queen bee clinging to _me._ Anyway, it was Emily and Karen's turn to do a joint routine. Those two seemed like sisters, always together. Their routine obviously didn't impress the coach with a lot of clapping and jumping around. "My gawd, they get worse every year. NEXT!" they came back looking like they were going to cry. My motherly instincts wanted to hug them and tell them everything was okay, but I don't think they generally deserved it. "BELLA! That's you! You're up next!" I slowly jumped up and smiled at Mary. She had put in so much more effort than I had. So I stood up and shuffled into the middle. "Name?" the coach looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Bella Cullen." "Okay then," she sighed and mumbled in a voice that no human could pick up "Always the pretty ones," then looked up and said in that monotone voice "let's see what you got.". I improvised some kicks, flips and chants. But I wasn't concentrating even when performing. Edward. I missed Edward. A whole day without him or Nessie was killing me from the inside. I missed our hunting trips together, our reading sessions in the cottage in Forks, watching her dreams. I worried that she wasn't making friends and she would be lonely for another 4 years, moreover made fun of for sticking with her 'sister'. That's one of the reasons I chose to start as a sophomore. Give her a chance at making friends. I decided to stop cheering; I was too worried about my beautiful family. "Wow Cullen, you got moves girl! You're on the squad. NEXT!" the coaching said, sounding proud. I shuffled back to the benches. I'm a cheerleader? It felt kinda...wrong, like I don't deserve it as much as other girls. I suppose that's what I got for giving in to peer pressure. Now I was gonna get in with 'the crowd'. Poor Nessie, abandoned by me. I felt real guilty...


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter has 2 POV's because they occur at the same time. Sorry if it's a bit confusing! x**_

_**Stephanie Meyer Owns it all, except my characters, obviously :)**_

RPOV

In my first class without Alice, I stumbled across the class before it had started. I looked down shyly, even though I knew I wouldn't make friends that way. I'm such a social reject; well I was last time anyway. "Hey new kid, come sit with us!" my head perked up. They must have been talking to me, as I was the only one they were looking at. I hoped they weren't just there to make fun of me. I walked over cautiously to the big social group while twirling my hair around my finger nervously. "Sit here, we won't bite!" a blond boy flashed a white smile. "Your name is Ren-es-me, right?" he said mispronouncing my name. "urm, its Re-nes-may actually. It's nice to finally meet someone." "Oh right, it's a pretty name. Hey, my name is Luke, this is Ava," he pointed to a girl with fiery red hair and green eyes, "Megan," a girl with a beautiful black hair waved at me, "Larry," an emo-ish boy with black bangs nodded at me, "and Kylie and Wayne are more of a thing than two people." He pointed at a couple shoving their tongues down each other's throats. She had light brown hair and he was blond, with what seemed like a big nose. I sat next to Luke and listened to the teacher go on about what he expects of his Spanish class. I already spoke fluent Spanish thanks to good old Carmen whenever I visited the beautiful coven of the Denali's up in Alaska. So I helped Luke and Megan (Ava was wary of me- apparently she didn't like anything or anyone new) with their Spanish. Luke had lived here all his life- never went out of Oregon due to his mom's phobia of cars, planes and crowded trains, and Megan moved here with her parents and little sister from New York when she was 13 when her dad got a better job. She wanted to go back once she finished high school, and really wanted to go to NYU.

At lunch, Mom was missing and Alice, Rose and Emmett were deep in conversation. This meant I could easily just stay with my new friends. We talked, shared pizza and laughed all lunch, until Megan turned to me and asked "isn't that your family over there?" "Yeah, that's Emmett and Alice, my cousin and my half-sister, and I... have never met the blond one before." I said hesitantly. I hated lying. "My older sister isn't there." Actually, I had no idea where she could be. "How come you came here anyway?" Larry asked, flicking his bangs "well, my...Uncle and his wife couldn't have kids, and when my dad and other uncle died...in a car crash, he said he would take us on, and we moved to here...because of his job." Not only did I hate lying, I wasn't very good at it either. "So where do you live?" asked Ava curiously. I think the only reason she didn't mind me was because I had 'a troubled past'. At least she was talking to me. "On the outskirts of town, you could all come round Saturday if you want? I have to ask my aunt first though." This followed with lots of 'yeah's, 'awesome's and 'cool's. Esme wouldn't mind, but she would appreciate it if she got notice before hand. Luke turned to me with a serious, yet hopeful look on his face "look, I know this is sudden, but will you come to homecoming with me?" wow, it's my first ay here, and I already have a date for homecoming, I'm starting to like this town already... "Sure!". That put a huge grin on both of our faces that day.

BPOV

As the four of us sat down to lunch, I couldn't help but notice Renesmee. She looked so happy, laughing and talking to her big new group of friends. I smiled as I looked down at my minimal amount of salad. Karen gave me a dirty look and said; "what are you smiling at?" "My little sis made friends." I replied kinda smugly. "Which one is your little sister?" asked Mary "The one with Auburn hair" I said happily "huh, she sure looks like you Bella..." Emily murmured. There was an awkward silence then, which gave me the perfect opportunity to see what Edward was up to on the table behind me. He caught my stare, and winked at me. If I was human, I would have blushed. Tomato red. Luckily no one saw me stare and when I turned back, they were all looking at their minute meals. Suddenly Mary looked up and announced "I'm going to Seattle on Saturday, anyone want to come? It's supposed to be sunny that day, which means sunbathing and shopping in one!" Emily just said "heck yeah!" and Karen said "Homecoming dresses? I'm in." They all turned to me and Mary bit her lip and said "Bella?". "I can't, I'm going Camping with my Family the whole weekend, sorry, maybe next time?" Emily and Karen grinned and gave each other a look as if to say 'Yay, she's not coming!'.

But before they went into too much detail about Saturday, Mary just came out with "you know why I'm going on Saturday and not Friday? It's because I'm going on a date." Karen gasped and excitedly asked "Who? Who? Who?" Mary gave a crooked smile and mumbled "Virgin," then said louder and pointing "you see that guy over there? The new one with Bronze hair. I think his name is Edward. Him.". I nearly snapped the table in half. I scowled at her and said "have you actually asked him yet?" "No, but I'm just about to!" she jumped off her chair and skipped over to my husband.

I heard the whole conversation perfectly. "Hey, it's Edward right? I'm Mary by the way, so I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie Saturday?" he then caught my face. I was growling and showing my teeth while I burrowed my eyebrows. He chuckled and replied "sure, I'd love to." She let out a light squeal and said "great, take me out strait after school tomorrow." And blew him a kiss as she skipped back to us. There was only one thing that was running through my head that moment.

I was going to kill Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Haven't posted in a week sorry :( so here's the new chapter... x**_

_**Disclaimer- all owned by S. Meyer **_

EPOV

Why did I say yes? I mean, she's not even my type, and besides, I'm married! Bella is going to kill me. And that girl thinks I'm desperate, in her little fantasies. What if she tries to kiss me? Or even touch me? Me not 'knowing' Bella was a bad idea, I miss her. Her sweet smell, her soft skin, what I'd do for last night again. But she won't talk to me for ages, Alice saw our fate. I wish I had said no, I wish when I saw Bella's angry face I'd have run over to her and told her to calm down. Jasper couldn't even control her, and he was getting really frustrated with her. My beautiful Bella will not speak to me, this was a joke taken too seriously.

"Are you okay Edward? You look...distant." Jasper whispered "Its Bella, Alice told me what she was going to do when we get back." The cars low hum reminded me of Bella's growl earlier. "I'm guessing poor Nessie doesn't want to hear her parents fighting, I'll take her out hunting." Rosalie said plainly while looking in her wing mirror. "Just don't hunt too much, she hunted last night, and she'll be addicted if we give her too much." Rosalie just nodded. Blood addictions were nasty things, and I don't want my little girl hurting if she kills too much.

We waited outside while Rosalie brought out a reluctant Ness. They ran away as we entered to door. Bella was just sitting there, motionless. "Bella, love?" I said cautiously. Suddenly she ran over and grabbed my neck. If she could have cried, she would have been. Her elegantly arched eyebrows formed a deep frown and the corners of her mouth were turned down at the smallest angle. "How _could_ you Edward? Do you know how much I had to restrain myself today to stop myself killing Mary? Why did you do it Edward?" she squeezed my neck a little harder "_WHY_?" she screamed through her teeth. She let go and ran to the other side of the room, looking down at her shoes. "I..." I didn't know where to start "wouldn't it look a bit odd if I did say no? I mean, at school we have never met, so I couldn't just say 'sorry, I'm married to your friend over there'. And then I saw your face and thought it would wind you up if I said yes..." she just huffed and shook her head. I decided to take a different approach to it. I grabbed her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, after the film I will break it off. I love you Bella, and I'm really sorry." She turned around and wrapped her hands around the back of my neck. "I know you are, it's just I spend all day dreaming about you, and then when I see you going out with other girls, I get jealous that they get more time with you than I do." I saw her point. "Why are you jealous? They get me for one date; you get me for infinite years. There is no comparison. You are the only one for me, forever and always." She gave me a warm smile that didn't quite meet her sad eyes. We kissed passionately, and then ran to the woods, not going anywhere, yet stopping to kiss in the middle of the woods. We fell to the ground and carried on the night...

RPOV-

"Rose, why are we hunting? Is it Mom and Dad again?" I asked. I was really confused. "Yeah... blame your dad this time. He got asked out by a girl and he said yes, your mom's fuming, so I decided to spare you the upset and take you out." Rose struck out at a passing deer and drained it. I smelt the blood and decided to get one for myself. "So kid, met any nice friends yet?" I threw the deer away and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. "There is this girl called Megan, she's pretty nice, and Larry seems okay..." "There were four others I noticed though, are they being mean to you?" Rose asked defensively "No! Kylie and Wayne make out more than talk, Ava is a bit wary of me, but isn't being mean. And Luke, well I think I like him like him, and he asked me out, but there is a problem..." "mmm?" "He smells better than he should do, what if I go for his neck?" Rose smiled "you know, when your dad first met your mom, he said he found the smell of her blood overwhelming. But he took the chance and look where they are now." Rose always made things so much better. I saw a mountain lion and took my chance. "You know your dad told me not to give you too much today." But I couldn't stop halfway through my meal. I wanted more. Suddenly two blurs holding hands ran past us. But I carried on my mountain lion. "Okay Ness, I think your parents are okay now, let's go back..." "NO! I want more!" I roared through my teeth. I found another big deer and sucked the oozing hot liquid down my throat. "Please Nessie!" I threw the dead deer at a tree and sniffed for more animals. Only Rose was near and I couldn't eat her. "Fine then, let's go back. I'm full anyway." "Renesmee, are you okay? You seem too thirsty for your own good." "I'm fine now, can we just drop it?" I shouted at her. She looked hurt and she bit her lip. "I'm sorry Rosalie, can you forgive me?" "Sure, let's go." She said with a hurt smile. What happened to me back there? Can you get addicted to blood?


End file.
